boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Archipelago
Summary * The Archipelago is the "map", where you can see: ** Bases (NPC and Player) ** Resource Bases ** Submarine Dive Points ** Events * From the Archipelago interface, you can also view your Activity Log and your Attack Log. ** The Activity Log shows Invasions, attacks against your home base and Resource Bases, and more. ** Your Attack Log shows Attacks that you have recently done. Invasions *Every so often, there is a chance that a new opponent will appear on your Archipelago. *This chance is affected by the number of bases that you already have on your map. Main Article: Invasion Island Types *'Mercenary Bases': These bases are other players' home bases, so unlike Blackguard bases, they have restrictions on what kind and how many Defensive Buildings they can have. The loot available varies by how many Resources the player's vault did not protect at the time you discovered their base. *'Blackguard Bases': These bases are computer generated. They generally have fewer Buildings than a Mercenary base. You can read more about Blackguard bases by clicking here. *'Resource Bases': These bases can be taken over from other players by destroying the base's Outpost (similar to the Headquarters). When they are under your control, they deliver Resources to your island on Resource Boats. You can read more about Resource Bases by clicking here. *'Lt. Hammerman's HQ Bases': These bases can be found in specific locations on your map. Here, you destroy Lt. Hammerman's base for lucrative rewards. These bases never respawn once you defeat them. You can read more about Lt. Hammerman bases by clicking here. *'Event Bases': Every day there is a special event to play. Learn more here. Other Points of Interest *'Chests': Small golden chests will sometimes appear when you explore a new section of the Archipelago. They have been known to contain from 1 to 30 diamonds and a Victory Point. These chests reappear every so often around your Archipelago, but these new ones will not contain a Victory Point. *'Submarine Dive Points': These are locations where you can send your Submarine to dive for treasure. They look like yellow buoys with a red flag. You can read more about dive points here. Activity Log * When the map is open, a button at the top left corner with three lines will be there. When tapped, the Activity Log appears which you can use to view your Attacks or enemy activity. * Activity Log Entries include: ** Village activity (when you lose a village, either to an NPC or another player) ** Home Base activity (when you defend your base, or it is successfully raided) ** Resource Base activity (when you defend one, or one is taken over) ** Daily Report (showing how many times you have been scouted, attacked, and raided within a 24-hour period) ** Dive Location Spawns (when a new Dive Location appears) ** Dr. T activity (when he appears on either his Tropical or Volcano base) ** Lt. Hammerman activity (when his fleet appears) ** Colonel Gearheart activity (when her War Factory appears) * Tapping on an entry in the log will take you to the corresponding location. ** For example, tapping on 'Resource base defended' will take you to the Resource Base that was defended. * Each entry has an arrow pointing to the map. A white arrow means you can interact with that island. ** A "Village lost" slot with a white arrow means you can attack that base. Once you conquer that island, the arrow on the Activity Log will not be white anymore. ** A white arrow next to a "Home Base Raided" or "Home Base Defended" entry means that you have a reward to claim from it. My Attacks * By clicking on the arrow on the top-left, you will be shown the Logs available for you to see: one is the Activity Log (see above) and the other is the My Attacks Log. * The My Attacks Log show your most recent attacks. * My Attacks Entries include: ** Unsuccessful attacks on bases (has no highlight) ** Successful attacks on Blackguard Bases or Mercenary Bases (highlighted in blue) ** Successful attacks on Dr. T's bases (highlighted in purple) ** Successful attacks on Resource Bases (highlighted in blue) ** Successful attacks on Hammerman's HQs (highlighted in red) ** Attacks on Colonel Gearheart's War Factories (no highlight) ** Successful destructions of Colonel Gearheart's War Factories (highlighted in purple) * Similar to the Activity Log, tapping on an entry in the log will take you to the corresponding location. ** For example, tapping on 'Destroyed Dr. T stage 6' will take you to the location of Dr. T at the time of the attack. * You will also be shown information about the attack: **Troops Deployed **Troops Lost **Rewards (if the attack was successful) **Your offensive Statue boosts at the time ***Note that the Statue boosts will not appear if no troops were deployed in the attack. Trivia *It costs a total of 79,960,800 Gold to explore the entire Archipelago. *There is a total of 471 Diamonds to be gained from Chests not counting the ones that respawn. *Once a village has been scouted, you can see the resource rewards without having to scout again, the only result of scouting an island. *The amount of loot available on a base will not change while it is on your map, but a player's base design can. *The northern part of the Map is filled with Ice Islands which are the only places that Ice Power Stones can be found. Volcanic Islands are also dotted around the Archipelago which are the only islands where Magma Power Stones can be found. *There's an achievement which is called Explorer that gives a total of 60 diamonds upon exploring all 149 regions on the Archipelago. ---- de:Archipel Category:Opponents